The Templar
by Mahrocks236
Summary: The story you know of the Assassin's and Templars are wrong. In every story, there has always been one person who was included. This person has been removed from history, only known to people with plans bigger than the Templar organization. So ho does Ken fit into all of it? And what are they hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft. I own my OC characters only.**

* * *

The Templar

Prologue

_What is history? Is it real, or was it made up by others to fascinate us? That's what I started to question a few days ago._

_My name is Kenneth James Richards, but people call me Ken. I was what you call your average teenager. Except my mom died when I was twelve. Now, that's the least I think about now._

_Here's the story; it started with my cousin, Jeremy. He came to me one day during the summer, telling me about a cave he discovered. He wanted me to go and check inside, which we did. That was when I found an orb; the Apple of Eden._

_We kept going, only putting us in more danger, discovering more things we shouldn't have come across. The Animus, the dead body of Desmond Miles, and a life my ancestors had that no one else knew. And that was only the beginning. Soon we- I was thrown into a war that was so obvious, we never saw it._

_Then I met new people. Professor Paradox, mysterious women from an ancient civilization, along with what I assumed to be an old friend. A VERY old friend. But the one person I met that I hate the most; Dr. James Vidic._

_He is a bad man. A VERY bad man. He dragged me further into the mystery, revealing the Staff of Destiny. I was shown my ancestors, who felt like I just met. Avonaco Kenway, an Assassin, another person who saw the staff and used it. Who else? No one knows._

_I then saw the First Civilization, a time I apparently lived in. I know, I'm just as shocked, too. How could I be there? And how could I kill without mercy like that? It must run in my blood, because I killed my cousin._

_His death is on my head, his blood along with it. After that, I just… gave up. That's it. I didn't care anymore. They took me, and they shipped me off to Canada. Apparently, they made an Abstergo in New York, just for me! If I was still depressed, I would feel glad. But I don't. Now, to make matters worse, I'm starting to have hallucinations and nightmares!_

_I'm sorry if I'm going out in all directions, but I just get confused and freaked out, because these nightmares aren't ordinary. In my dreams, I see my ancestors. Premonition dreams I like to think of them. Mostly, they're about the adventures of my Ancestors. I don't know why, but sometimes, it feels…comforting. Now, I gotta escape; get out and under the radar, until the heat is off me. But the question is… how?_

* * *

Chapter 1- Subject Ken

"Well don't just stand there like a barrel of wet fish. We're celebrating my retirement!" Thatch yelled, laughing at his own happiness. Edward Ken way laughed along with him.

It was the day of Edward Thatch's retirement. Originally, Edward Kenway had hoped to convince him to come back. But he let it go, letting Thatch enjoy his day. Behind the two, leaning on a stack of crates, Thatch's first mate, Ken, was listening, laughing silently along with them. Sure, Ken was sad to leave his life on the high seas, but he would still be able to find solid work, so he will enjoy the day while it lasts. Ken then saw the man who wanted Thatch to come back. Ken walked up to the man.

"Listen, Mate. Let Thatch enjoy this day."

"He's a prick, and so are you for following him. His stupidity will have you all hung from the neck." The man told Ken.

"The man's lived a well life on the ocean. He should die with a happy family by his side. Would you die hung from the neck?" Ken told the man. The man thought about it for a moment, and his facial expression went from anger to a sincere smirk.

"Alright, man. You all are crazy. But I can't change a man's mind. Trust me, I would if I could." The two men laughed at that, until he put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Listen, you need a new ship to sail on, you can find me at Nassau." The man shook hands with Ken, before leaving onto his ship. Ken walked over to Thatch.

"Your right. The man is a Prick."

"Damn right he is." Thatch said, taking on a drink. Ken grabbed a cup as well, and sat next to his former captain.

"Riddle me this, boy. Ken is a strange name. How did you get it?"

"Well Thatch, I never knew my mother or father well. But they gave me the name Ken, and I stick to it. Just like how you stuck with 'Blackbeard'." Ken and Thatch drink down another cup of rum, Ken wiping the drink off his mouth.

"So Thatch, what do you plan to do now?"

"Hopefully, I can find the right woman. Start a family."

"Well, luck to-"Ken was cut off by the sound of mortar fire. The sky got darker, and the area around them was hit with heavy shot.

"What the devil!?"

"Where's Kenway!?"

"Get to the Jackdaw! I'll sail the Revenge!" Thatch put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Good Luck!"

Ken ran straight for the port, while Thatch shouted out something. He was able to make it to the Queen Anne's Revenge, and ran straight for the wheel.

"Set the main stream! Full sail, everyone!" He yelled to the crew. They moved at quick speed, setting the sail up in moments. The wind picked up, propelling the ship like it was nothing. The ship followed the Jackdaw, and started to fir on the attacking Man O' War.

"Fire all cannons! We shall not let them hang us today!" The crew fired heavy shot, firing swivels at the weak spots. Soon, the enemy ship was unable to move, meaning it was time to board.

"I'm going on board! Hold off the others!" Ken yelled out to the crew. He grabbed the rope on the broadside, and swung onto the Man O' War, which Kenway and Thatch were already on board.

"Take them all down! We will not fall today!" Thatch yelled, fighting off the British. Edward was on the other side of the ship, taking down the enemy like it as nothing. Ken fired off shots with his pistols, getting those who tried to get Thatch from behind. Thatch had been able to take some down, until one shot him in the shoulder. He tried again, and got slashed in the shoulder.

"Captain!" Ken tried to reach him, but a British commander knocked him off the side of the ship, into the ocean. Before reaching the water, he heard gunshots and a scream.

"THATCH!"

(Ken P.O.V.)

"AH!"

I jumped up from where I slept, and hit my head on the car door. Which hurt, I might add. The third time tonight.

About one week since I found the sanctuary. Since I discovered the Animus, the Apple, and… some things happened. I'm sorry; I don't wanna talk about it.

I'm just gonna focus on the present. I was taken to Abstergo Industries in Times Square, where I was held for a few days, before being shipped off to Canada. It was a plane ride, and now a four hour car ride. I obeyed, because I needed to get away from it all. From what happened in New York. Plus, I didn't want to turn down a free trip to Canada! Who wouldn't?

On the upside, they had been nice to me. Even though I wanted to slit Vidic's throat five times over. I wonder why? Sadly, I was thrown forward by the sudden stop, and I fell to the floor. The driver looked at me weirdly, and told me we were here. I get up from where I fell, and open the door, and walk outside. The bright sun and fresh air hit me like a brick, making me cough a bit. I take notice of the beautiful scenery, before realizing I was forgetting the fact that Abstergo kidnapped me! Maybe I can make a break for it…

"Hey! You must be the new guy!" A female voice yelled at me. I turned to where it came from, to find a woman staring at me. She was about my height, with red hair and wearing all black. She had a tablet in her arm, and she looked like she was having a party.

"Oh… hi. You surprised me."

"It's alright. Let me see if I have your name here…" The lady tapped on her tablet a few times, nodding when she found what she was looking for.

"Here we go. Ken Richwood. Is that right?" She asked. So they changed my last name? Those bastards. Well, a beggar can't be a chooser.

"Yeah, that's right. It's okay to just call me Ken, though." I tell her.

"Great! Follow me. The name's Melanie, by the way." Melanie says. So, her name is Melanie. Neat. We walk into the security check, and she puts in a code. The doors open, and we walk up a flight of stairs, into a really large, and cool, hallway. The large screens on the sides showed pictures of sailing ships, and people in hoods chasing whales. Maybe it's a gang thing they're doing. Or Assassin's. It is Abstergo I'm in, by the way.

"Here at Abstergo Entertainment, we're trying to completely revolutionize gaming and research. We inherited the Sample 17 project and plan to make a game on the pirates of the Caribbean seas." She explains, as we pass the coffee stand, and go into the elevator. She taps her tablet again, and the elevator starts moving up.

"I suppose you remember Liberation?"

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to buy it, but I didn't have enough money. Living in the countryside is expensive." I tell Melanie. It was kind of the truth. It's expensive okay!

"Well, you'll be helping make a game instead of playing one. Now here." She hands me a blue-tooth earpiece, and I put it in my ear.

"That is to communicate with us. Follow me." We get off the elevator, and we walk over to the information desk.

"Hey Melanie. How's the search going?" The receptionist asked.

"What search?"

"Well, there have been a few problems with some of the computers. We believe someone is hacking them, but we hope it's not that. Now, take this." Melanie hands me a tablet just like the one she has in her hand. I open it, and it gives a welcome notification. 'WELCOME KEN RICHWOOD. CONNECTING TO BLUE-TOOTH COMMUNICATOR…' the system loads for a bit, and it gives a successful ping sound. The screen then loads up a map of the entire building, along with a marker, telling where I am.

"This tablet is for finding your way around and for your employee ID. Now, just follow me to your Animus."

"Animus?" I ask suspiciously. How did they get access to Animus tech? Maybe it's from the Animus from the sanctuary.

"Yeah. The Animus Omega is necessary for our research. Some of them are going to explore the Pirate life of Edward Kenway. But you are going to visit his later years. We want to get a feel of how he ended his life for an add-on in the future. Here we are." We make it to the station I'm working in, and to be honest, it looks REALLY nice! On the floor, was a guy, I suppose he's fixing up my Animus before I work.

"John. Meet our new guy, Ken." John get's up from the floor, and closes a panel on the side.

"Oh, the new guy. Hope you have fun with the Animus. This is a special device." John emphasizes the special part, and leaves with a smirk on his face.

"That guy is weird." I tell Melanie, who nods at that. She leaves, leaving me to tend to my own things. I look around my space, and find a surround sound system behind me, a painting of someone in an Assassin hood holding two swords, and my Animus, which was as big as a flat screen. I sit down in my chair, which was surprisingly comfy, despite how it looks. Maybe now I can get something to-

"Hey, kid, you there? Hello?" A voice tells me on my communicator. I make sure no one else was around, and talk into it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"John from IT. We met, like, a minute ago. Listen, I need you to do something for me." John tells me. Great, first day, and already I get myself into a dirty job.

"Alright, what is it?" I say to him.

"There's a computer somewhere near where you are. It should have a number 3 on it. So find it, before I rat you out." John demands. How did he know already?

"Ugh, fine! Give me a sec." I walk out of my station, and find the door with a three a few feet from where I sat.

"Oh, level 3 security. Give me a sec… Boom!" The light on the three goes from red to green, and opens right in front of me.

"How did you do that?"

"I just gave you Level 3 security clearance. Don't let it go to your head. Now, I put in a little program for what you're about to do. So go in and connect to the computer." I listen to what he said, and walk into the locked room. It was neatly furnished, with a fridge in it to boot. I find the computer, and connect to it. After a few taps, I successfully hacked it, and a file downloaded into my tablet. I look at it for a moment, and read a little bit of it aloud.

"'Post mortem report on Subject 17, Desmond Miles. Discovering him in the countryside of New York, we ran several analyses on the body, and found severe physical damage done to the right arm."

"Hey! Don't read that! Just go to the coffee stand. A courier is waiting." John screamed in my ear. I rubbed my ear, and left, quickly walking to the elevator. I connect my tablet to the elevator, and it sends me to the lobby. I get out, and walk over to the coffee stand, where I find two people, arguing over something. The woman notices me, and she puts her attention on me.

"Hey Ken." She tells me.

"Wait, how do you know-"The gears turn in my head, and it comes to me. The two people, they look just like the knocked out people from the cave. Wait, they are!

"Now I remember! What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Look, kid, I'll explain later. For now, I'll just…" She grabs her tablet, and connects to mine quickly, she collects the data I downloaded, and puts the device in her pocket. She then takes out a box, and hands it to me.

"Here, kid. Don't open it until you're alone." She then walks the opposite direction, and walks out. I turn to the guy.

"Is your coffee good?" I ask him.

"Well, mate, why don't you try for yourself then?" He hands me a cup of coffee, and I take a sip. I quickly spit it back into the cup, and put it on the counter.

"Coffee tastes like shit, man." I tell him.

"Well, you were honest. I'll give you that." I walk back to the elevator, and John talks to me while I go up in the elevator.

"Good job kid. You already know what's going on, who you are. Just don't go too far, we're already sitting on something big. Now, I'll keep in touch, but I got another appointment. See ya. "He hangs up, just as I get back to my station. I take the package in my hand, and double-check to see if anyone was around. No one. Good. I open the box, and kind a pair of hidden blades inside. I take one out, and put it on my wrist. Fits like a charm. I take it back out, and close the box. Looking around, I found a spot that no one could find, and put the box there. I sit down on the hair, put on my headset, and activate the Animus. I then felt lighter than air, and I was connected to the system.

* * *

**I will update as fast as I can, but not weekly, because I am starting college courses. So expect them on a regular basis.**

**Other chapters will be based on Ancestor memories, but I won't tell you which time, just for surprise. Don't judge me.**

**Also, reviews are okay, because I like some feedback. You don't have to, but I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-_-Do not listen to that man you call an 'Author'.-_-**

**HEY! Get out! Why isn't the firewall working? **

**-_-He is trying to control you, along with his other story. What he calls On the Line is only-_-**

**Firewall activated. Foreign user Erudito has been removed.**

**Oh, finally! Ever since Erudito found out about my stories, he's been on my ass for three weeks! Luckily, I whipped up a firewall that goes straight to his system, and blocks him from finding me. Now I can do my stuff without a message every two minutes.**

**It also means I can** **get my new chapter up and running!**

* * *

Erudito's Glitch

_Edward,_

_I hope your journey to London was well. I send this letter with great satisfaction, because the West Indies are slowly removed of Templar influence each day that passes. Sadly, I also send this with worry._

_Our brothers and sisters in London are being killed one by one by Woods Rogers. He had taken a handle, Jack, and hides himself discreetly. He is wanted by Assassins and the British, but he seems to vanish as quickly as he appears. Which is why I hope you can find him, for if you can't, he will never be caught._

_We will have one of our brothers escort you to our faction; he will house and feed you and your daughter, and will fill you in on the details. And also, if you can, locate any of the missing Blood Vials from the Observatory._

_Yours in brotherhood,_

_Ah Tabai_

* * *

_London, 1736…_

"Daddy, can I sail the boat into port?"

"Sure you can, Jenny. Do you see one?" Edward joked. Jenny looked at her serious.

"You know what I mean, father!" She said to him.

"I know, Jenny, but I don't find you with sea legs just yet. Now come on, we are expected." Edward and Jenny walked off the ship, and pass the crew who unload cargo. They take in the city blight, and walk over to the harbormaster. Edward was then stopped by a hooded man.

"Edward." He said. Edward was about to attack whoever it was, but stopped when he saw it was an Assassin's hood he wore. The man took off the hood he wore, and Ken instantly knew who it was.

"Wait… aren't you-"The memory flashed and glitched, until the world around him went blank, and the loading screen was shown.

* * *

**Error. Animus session immediate switch activated. Switching to secondary Animus session. **

"Wait, what?" Ken asked in the pause screen.

**Error. Synchronization with user Ken Richards has not been established. Searching for related Ancestral DNA match.**

"Synchronization? I don't think- OW!" Ken yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his side.

**Ancestral DNA match found. Several Ancestors are related to Subject Ken Richards. **

"That ain't right. Last time I checked, my last name is not Miles."

**Loading… Success. Ancestor Avonaco Kenway selected. **

"Atlas?"

**Please enter override code to continue.**

"Pretty sure I don't have that."

**Override code ERUSYN entered. **

**Password accepted.**

**Loading Ancestral memory…**

* * *

_Davenport Homestead, 1820…_

"Avonaco, what are you doing?" Adoette asked her son. Atlas was holding a pile of wood, with a toolbox in his other hand.

"Father asked me to repair the basement. Where is he?" Atlas asked his mother.

"He went outside to visit Achilles." Adoette told her son. Atlas looked serious for a millisecond, before walking down the steps to the basement.

* * *

"Hello, old man." Connor said to the grave of Achilles. Every time Connor visited him, the more he missed him.

"If only you were alive to see me and my family. If only you could be here to be annoyed by Avonaco, and be swooned by Adoette. Sadly, you are not, and soon, I might join you." Connor winced in pain, holding his side.

"Ugh! Still, even though I feel closer to death, I come to see you more. Maybe it's because I may never come again the next day. But each time I come, it makes me feel more… young." Connor contemplated on what he said to the grave. He heard screaming, and Connor rushed to the home.

* * *

"Mother, I'm fine." Atlas reassured his mother.

"Son, I choose not to take the chance." His mother said, using gauze to cover the cut on his arm. Connor rushed to the living room to see what happened.

"Adoette, Avonaco. What has happened?"

"Our son cut his arm cutting wood." Adoette spoke with a worried tone. Connor only laughed.

"Adoette, our sun will be fine. Surely he has been through worse than a measly cut." He put a hand on Atlas's shoulder, and he smiled at his son. Gunfire was then heard, and Connor and Atlas ran outside. They saw Jonathan Rams run up to them.

"Connor! Atlas! Southerner troops are advancing on the homestead! They have already destroyed half the homestead!" Rams told the two. Connor prepared his tomahawk, while Atlas took out his dual swords. Atlas ran to his mother.

"Mother, stay in the basement and lock the door. Stay silent and let no one know you're there." Atlas ran off to where the soldiers attacked.

* * *

"Manual control activated." The AI said.

"Well, here we go." Ken said, readying himself. One of the soldiers ran up to him, and Ken stabbed him right in the chest. He died instantly, and Ken ran to protect Connor. He grabbed and stabbed one coming from behind with his hidden blade. He did it to several more guards, until Connor's health meter went to half way. The memory flashed white.

* * *

"Father! Stay close to me!" Atlas yelled to Connor, who was slicing through the soldiers like nothing. He then grabbed his side tightly, and soldiers started to advance toward him. Atlas, seeing what's going on, rushed towards his father, and sliced through each soldier like it was nothing. He didn't notice one of the gunmen, who fired a musket ball at him. The shard redirected the ball, but it grazed his leg, and Atlas held his foot in pain.

"Avonaco!" Connor rushed to his son, but was hit by a soldier sword. He took out his pistol, and tried to fire at the soldiers. Unfortunately, he was sliced by another soldier. Atlas looked in horror, and tried to reach Connor. But he was stopped by a heavy soldier, trying to subdue him. Atlas tried to move him, but he couldn't.

"Stop." A voice said. Atlas looked at who the voice belonged to. It belonged to General Robert E. Lee. Atlas's eyes widened. Lee was like a brother to Atlas, and a close friend to Connor. Connor would be just as surprised, too, if he was not in great pain. Lee held a pistol in his hand.

"L-Lee?" Connor said weakly. Lee used his pistol to whack Connor on the side of his head. He fell to the floor weakly, as Robert aimed the pistol at his head.

"Sorry, Connor. You knew too much." Robert said, as he fired a shot through Connor' skull, killing him instantly. Atlas screamed and pushed the heavy soldier off of him. He rushed over to Lee to try and kill him. But Lee anticipated it, and hit him on the head, too. A soldier was about to shoot him, but Lee stopped it.

"No. Let him live. For now."

"Ugh. W-Why did you do this?"

"Your father knew too much for his own good." Lee told Atlas, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The memory fast forward, just as Atlas woke up. The tree's were slashed in some places, and his father was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Atlas hurried to his father, and was sad to see hs father was truly dead. He laid Connor by his back, and crossed his arms.

"Rest in peace, father." Atlas said. His stood up in shock.

"Mother!" He rushed to the home, and stopped, shocked by what he saw.

The homestead was in complete disrepair. The walls had fallen in on themselves, and several debris had crushed the basement, killing anyone in it.

"Mother! Mother!" Atlas yelled out, but no one answered. He rummaged through the rubble, and was only able to recover a few things; his father's journal, the original colonial assassin's robes, and a shred of his mothers clothing. He held the item of clothing close to his chest for a long moment, before digging a small hole in the dirt next to what was left of the home, and buried his mother's ripped clothing. He grabbed the journal and the robe, and headed toward the port, with the _Aquila_ returning. Atlas, happy to see his neighbors and friends in one piece ran to greet them. Hunter, Prudence and Warren's child, was the first to walk out, holding his stomach.

"Hunter, are you hurt?" Atlas asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't have a stomach for the ocean." Hunter told his friend, before throwing up in the water.

"What happened?" Atlas asked.

"The soldiers attacked my family's farm, along with the other buildings. Me, my family, and Father Timothy are all that's left. Rams and your crew helped us out to sea so we could be safe." Hunter told Atlas grimly. Atlas put a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to head back out; we will be safe in New York."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked, gripping his stomach again.

"The entire land has been destroyed. We will come to pay respects later, but now we must find safe shelter for you and the others." Atlas spoke, walking back into the ship. He approached Rams, who had his hands on the wheel.

"How is the ocean?"

"Hopefully it will stay calm until we reach New York. The others are in the cabin below." Rams said.

"Good. Sail until we reach the harbor, I will be in the lower decks." Atlas told him, just as he walks down the stairs. He entered the lower decks, to a small room he used for when he needed to think. He put the robes on his desk, and opened his father's journal. He passed a few pages about his trying to use Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine, and a few about inventions of his own. He then stopped at one specific page, intrigued.

_The Crystal Skull_

_What is this strange and wondrous artifact? Does it belong to Precursors, Those Who Came Before? Or to a higher power than even them? I have always wondered._

_When Roberts showed me how only a single blood drop is needed to activate it, it only astounded me more with the purpose of it. It could be used to spy- to blackmail and deceive. All it needs is one blood drop. The Templar's- Torres, Roberts, anyone else, they had intentions to use its power to transform the world as we knew it. To see every being organized in a small corral, safe and sober, but dulled beyond any reason. That is the reason I have had it safely returned to the Observatory, leaving it to be entered by the next Sage, in the protection of its locals._

_Ah Tabai tells me there are more. Some used to send messages to anyone acquiring the same device. I do not know whether to believe him or call it a story, but I have agreed to look out for more of these. He also told me of the remaining vial cubes as a shipment to the New World. I will be sure to stop that._

Atlas had lost track of time rereading the entry. He flipped the pages, and found a similar page.

_After finding the Mayan Keystones Mary Read told me of, I acquire a new set of Armor, said to be made from Precursor material. It is as light as Silk, but tougher than the strongest metal made. It has the ability to deflect bullets, and heighten the senses tenfold. It's power is to absolute for one man to possess._

_…I had a dream the other night. One of temples, places like the Observatory, and a phantom that seemed to know me well, as if we were brothers. He tells me of his name, Issas, who says the armor is not meant for me. I agree with him, and promise to bury it near the Observatory; which is what I did the next day. Did I do the right thing? Was the burial of this ancient armor a fault? _

Atlas didn't stop reading. He kept going, reading more and more about ancient artifacts Edward found and buried near the Observatory. He was amazed more and more by them, until he found one that ended his curiosity.

_I seem to notice a pattern. Every artifact I seem to find, I hide near the Observatory. It never struck me as strangeness, but now it seems to confuse me. Though many things confuse me these days. Reginald Birch, his strange friendship with my son Haytham, and the suspicions my daughter Jenny has over Birch entirely. I choose not to worry, even though I have the slightest feeling what I do will be my downfall._

_If anyone is reading this… let it be known that when I pass, my story should be told. Tell it as though you knew me as a brother, such as the phantom Issas. Let it also be known that…_

The page ends there. The rest is ripped out. Atlas, confused, tried to find another page that Edward writes. But the rest are entries of Haytham and his father. He closed the book, put it on the desk, and walked back up to the deck.

"Ah, Atlas! We are just arriving at New York! My God, man, you have been down there for days!"

"I have? Sorry, I've been preoccupied with some strange business." Atlas tells his quartermaster. He watches the ship sail into port. He, Hunter and his parents, and Timothy walk out into the harbor. Hunter throws up into the ocean. Rams laughs from the ship.

"Haha! Still no sea legs growing on you, is there Hunter?" Rams asks. Hunter throws up again. Timothy pats his back.

"Father Timothy, do you know a place to stay?" Atlas asks.

"Yes, actually. I know a man who runs the inn near the church."

"Good, I shall leave you there until I return. Come, let us go." Atlas and the others walk to the inn, get settled in, and Atlas returns to the ship.

"Where do we go now, captain?" Rams asks. Atlas grabs the journal and the robes.

"How do you feel for a sail to the West Indies?"

"That's a long ways ahead, Kenway. But why do you wish to sail there?" Rams asks.

"I have a long mission that I hope I can end." Atlas tells him, taking the wheel of the ship.

"Well, far from me to stop you, Atlas." Rams says, preparing to leave port.

"Set the mainstream! Half at the sails and half at the cannons. Get this ship moving like the wind!" Atlas yelled out, with Rams repeating him. The world around them broke up, and the memory ended.

* * *

-_-**Well done, Ken.**-_-

"What? Who is this?" Ken asked in the loading room.

-_-**Abstergo does not know you went through the civil war. I recorded the memories you were assigned at the same time. They received what they wanted, and you can still go through Atlas.-_-**

"Doesn't explain why I'm doing this for someone I don't know."

-_-**If you think I'm with Abstergo, you're wrong. We work to show their true colors. They work off of a false realization, while we work off an idea. A revelation. You can trust us.**-_-

"Alright then."

-_-**Good. Keep your eyes open.-_-**

* * *

**Did I capture Connor right? If I did, I hope I used the right words!**

**On another note, do you guys have any ideas for cameos for my adventure time story? I did have some, but Erudito deleted them, thinking it was some kind of plot.**

**If you do, put it in the reviews for On the Line.**


End file.
